Through The Storm
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Sequel to A Stick In The Mud. They finally graduated from college, but a familiar face comes back to haunt Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy don't like don't read. Not sure what's going to happen in future chapters but its going to be rated T just in case

So this is the sequel to A Stick In The Mud. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile ^-^' i've had many plans this summer and I rewrote this beginning at least 5 times. So, here it is! And sorry its short...Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Cheers!" Sakura held up her glass of wine as she smiled to her two best friends. "To us finally graduating college!"

Naruto gave her a big smile turning to face Sasuke. "Cheers!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile before raising his glass with them. "Cheers."

Naruto raised the glass to his lips but then quickly lowered it. He narrowed his eyes so he could focus on the back corner of the restaurant they were at.

A pair of dark eyes were focused intently on him. Naruto set his glass on the table and moved his head forward. _'He looks…familiar.'_

"Naruto?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Naruto's face. "Earth to Na-ru-to!" She leaned across the table so her face was only inches from his.

Naruto blinked rapidly before focusing back on Sakura. "Huh, what?"

Sasuke gave him a smirk. "You were staring off into space, dobe."

Naruto lightly glared at him. "Teme, I wasn't staring off into space!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then what were you doing?"

Naruto looked back in the direction he was staring at. "I thought I saw someone I knew."

Sakura and Sasuke both turned to see who he was looking at.

"No one's there." Sakura replied while turning back to Naruto.

"But he was just there." Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion. "I swear!"

"Let's just enjoy this night." Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys!" Sakura cried out.

"Don't worry, Sakura!" Naruto gave her a big grin. "You can visit any time you want!"

"I better be able to!" Sakura fake threatened him.

Sakura and Naruto burst with laughter as Sasuke shook his head lightly.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I'm hoping I can finish this before at least a year but, I have no clue...this school year's suppose to be busy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me! Back from who knows how long! So most of you probably thought I disappeared off the face of the earth...which I kinda did :p But no fears! I honestly thought I would never touch this story again but, here I am updating it as we speak.

So I got a new job that requires very little of my...time...so I have much downtime to myself. And after exhausting all other resources, i.e; My own personal story I may/may not get published, reading Sims 3 forums that are approved through my works intra and doing crossword and sudoku puzzles. I finally decided that I can use this time to (hopefully) start writing fanfiction again.

I do admit I haven't kept up with the anime so I have NO idea what's going on currently but I don't think it'll relate to anything in my story...and if it does I apologize in advance :p

So the whole disclaimer and stuffs. I don't own Naruto...nor will I ever...like always...

* * *

Naruto sighed in relief as the last bell of the school day rung and his class of 6th graders ran out of his history class.

Its only been six months since the three of them- Sasuke, Sakura and himself- graduated from university.

Sasuke and him rent an apartment together in their current city of Konoha. Naruto works at the nearby middle school teaching seven periods of Konoha history. Sasuke was working at Sharingan Legal as a defense attorney.

Their friend Sakura moved to Sunagakure. She graduated at the top of her class in nursing. Sunagakure was willing to pay top dollar to make sure she would work at their general hospital.

"Bye Mr. Naruto! See you tomorrow!" Inari, one of Naruto's favorite students called out to him.

Naruto watched him leave the classroom, a bright smile on his face. He looked over at the clock, he still had an hour an a half until Sasuke got out of work. He pushed himself away from his desk, his swivel chair almost hitting the chalkboard. He stood up and gathered the day's homework into his satchel before heading out of the school to his favorite ramen café, Ichiraku.

When he walked into the building, there were only a few people there. He ordered two bowls of miso ramen before texting Sasuke to meet him here after he got out of work.

Naruto sat at a small booth, putting his feet up on the opposite side as he pulled the ungraded papers out of his satchel.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun!" The shop owner's daughter, Ayame greeted him, placing the two bowls in front of him.

"Thank you, Aya-chan!" Naruto replied in a sing-song voice.

Ayame blushed and giggled then turned away quickly to head back to the kitchen.

Naruto shook his head and started to grade papers while eating his ramen.

About twenty minutes later, a bowl of ramen and thirty two papers graded out of a hundred and twelve, Naruto took a break from his work and tilted his head back against the booth and closed his eyes.

"Well, well, well." A voice said close to him.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned to look to see a man with shaggy orange hair, pale skin and bright green eyes looking at him. He was wearing a heavy and dirty winter coat and baggy sweatpants.

"Why am I not surprised to see you hear, Naruto-kun?" The man said.

Naruto scoffed, looking the man over." Why are you wearing such heavy clothes, it's like 75 de-" He stopped midsentence and glared suspiciously at the mysterious man. "How do you know my name?"

The man looked taken aback. "You don't recognize me?!" He placed his hand over his chest. "I'm offended! What about all the memories we shared Naruto?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes. "No. I'm sorry."

The man smirked. "You should be sorry Naruto, it's me, Sai."

* * *

So...That's my update.

I think I've gotten better in writing? I don't know, let me know. I sure hope so! Haha.

So I'm already in the process of writing the next chapter so hopefully that'll be out soon!

Thanks for those who still look for my updates! :)


End file.
